Pokeurto
by dinoton101
Summary: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto They are own by there is is the Naruto story but with Pokémon Characters.
1. prologe

POKEURTO

I do not own Pokémon Or Naruto

Prologe 12 years ago a nine tails fox(Not the Pokemon) attack one could stop it no nigja or Pokemon only one Nigja/Pokemon Trainer could stop Yellow Flash the Fourth know the only way to stop the nine tails way to seal it away so he use his own newborn baby and seal him want to villge to see his son as a this 4th Master and his wife the baby 3 third Master Rowan came back out of retirment and made a decrae that no one would take about the Nine Tails being seal into the was on thing his panet had neber name the knew the name this baby mother had pick but see what had happen that boy was giving the name Ash Naruto Ketchum.  
In the constle "What should we do with the boy?"One person said."We should kill him now or he may kill use in the future."Said ather person."No we should use him as a weopen let him jion the roots we alway take in kids like him."Said Donzo."No we will wacth out for him untile he is old anoth to live on his own."Said the boy was sent to the orangie and was treaded baddly so when he was 4 and the master bought him the house. But as he was still growing people still treated him bad but he had no ideal why but he want to prove he was the best be has going to become a the Next Pokemon Master.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon or Narauto.  
Chapter One Enter:Ash Ketchum Twevle years later A child and his Pokemon Pikachu are is running with a yellow paint. Two ninja are chasing him.  
"Hey Pikahu use a thunder shock on them!''Said the Boy."Pika Pika(Okay Ash.")Said his use Thunder Shock on them but they got out of the way.  
"Bha ha ha ha!Ha ha ha ha!"Lacgth Ash."Ash,come back here!When I get my hands on you!"Said Older Ninja One.  
"Ha ha ha ha!"Ash Lacth again."You crossed the lind this time Naruto!"Said Older Ninja ,Pikachu and the two Ninja begin jumping a toop buildings, all while Ash and Pikachu can't hold in their burts of laughter."Ha ha!Give 're just bent becuse you don't have the guts to do what I ya?Loser!Wannabes!"Said Ash.  
In the 3rd Master office A 64 year old man in is office, writing on a smoking a pip as he usually a ninjia bursts into the room in panic."Lord Master!It Emergency!"Said Panicked Ninja."I hope your not bothering me with some trivia and don't tell it's Ash and his Pikachu again?"He said."It Ash and Pikachu again!They climbed onto the great stone faces!"Said Panicked ather Ninja apper out of no where"They put graffti all over the Masters!"He 3rd Master sigh and blow out smock in frustion,  
Back with Ash and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu are still being chased by two jumps down from the buiding and seems to have run down the street but is actually hiding behind a blanket that look like the fence.  
"Eh!Ash Pikachu hold on!"Said Older Ninja two ninja ran by with out noticing throw down the blanket."Ha ha was to 't Pikachu."Said Ash."Pik .Pikachu!(Ash look behind you!")Said Pikachu."Pikachu was right his sensei Elm was behind him."Oh yeah Ash!"Said Elm."Pika Pika Pika!(Come on Ash I try to tell you)"Said Pikachu."Aaahhhh!"Yell Ash as he jump in air ,legs kicking, and lands hard on the ground."Where'd you come from Elm -Senesei?What're you doing here?"Ash Ash."No ,what're doing here?You're suppose to be in class"Said Elm as he was bring Naruto back to the academy."I'm at the end of my rope , Ash I thought giving you that Pikachu would help but you found away to get him in to this."He said."You failed the graduation test last time and the time before you're got anther chance and your'e messing up again.""Hmph!He turn his head to the dramatically"Fine!Because you missed it Ash,everyone will review the transformation justsu!"Said Elm."Aaaawwww!''Said the class begins practing.A ornge hair girl(Misty)goes frist."Alright,Misty here!Let do !"She said as she fransfroms into Elm."Transfromed into :He said As Misty turn back."Yes I did it!'She Misty"I kick buut!"Paul,did you see that?"Said Misty."Next Paul Uchiha"Said goes to the back of the line and Paul step transforms perfectly."Uh,Good .Next Ash Ketchum"He knew what was coming."(No Ash not that gave me nightmares last time.)"Said Pikachu."Don't waorry Pikachu I not going to turn into a monster this time."Said is standing next to his classmates Brock and Iris."This is total wast of time Ash."He said.'We always pay for your swrew-up."Said Iris."Like I care."He said. He walk forward and attempts the , classmate Serena can be seen across the class room admiring him."Ash,your the best."She said"Tranfrom!"Said Ash as a lagre amout of blue chakra emits from Ash and he transfroms into a beautiful ,nakes winks and blow a flies back look scared."(That was the one I was talking about.")"He said."Ha ha ha ha!Gotcha,that my sexy jutsu!'Said Ash"...Pikachu are you okay?"Said Ash."Cut the stupid trick look what you did to poor Pikachu."He said Pikachu has faited."This was your last warning!"He Elm take Ash and Pikachu to the Pokemon Masters faces to clean the graffti."This ."Said was caring a buttet of Water to Ash."Your not going home untile your'e clean off every single drop of paint."Said Elm."So what.I't's not like there's anyone waiting at home for me!.He continuse to rub the paint."Ash"Sasid Elm"What do ya want sensei?"Said Ash."We I was just after you've clean up, I can take you and Pikachu out for some good stuff."Haa,now that's some serious motivation!I'll have this clean into no time.!"Said Ash.

LATER AT THE RAMEAN SHOP "Ash"Said Elm. "Hmm? Said Ash whle slurping mouthfuls of would you do that to the Pokemon Masters fases?I mean,you know who the Pokemon Master are don't you?"Ask slurpt-"Course I do-Slurp-"Everyone were the great Pokemon trainers, and Shinobi of their time,right?The best of the Pokemon and ninja the Fourth Master is the one who save the village from the nine-tain was amazing."Said was drink his kectput."The why did you-"Elm started to say."Because I'm going to be greater than any of Ash the next Pokemon Master."He said the points his chopstick at Elm."A Pokemon Trainer and ninja legend!Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me!Belive it!Uh...By the way.I kinda wanna ask a liitle favor sensei."Said Ash."You want anther bowl?"He said"Uh oh this:He touches his headband."No can only waer the leaf headband when you've finally graduata from the acadmey and become a ninja Pokemon trainer."Said was now makeing a mest with the owner had to get it way from him but Pikachu would not let they begain to fight over bad thing this made the bottle come out of both the broke into little made Pikachu mad and shock the with Ash.'That is so uncool!'Said Ash."Ha ha..Hey, is that why you took off your hat?"Said Elm."Uuhh...I want anther bowl!"Said begins to laugh hydterically.  
THE NEXT DAY "We will now start the final your name is called proceed to the testing final test will be on the clone jstsu."Said Elm."Ugh!"Thst my worst technique!I never going to pass!"Siad then broght out the Pokeballs and leaf is Ash turn."Alright it together Ash!You can do would Pikachu think if I gave upBelive it!:He said then he did a hitsuji hand seal."Clone Justu!." Clone a rather pathetic put his hand over his mouth 's eye stats to twitch."You fail!"He screams in man sitting next to Elm (Mizuki)speaks up."Elm,he off and his moves weren t bad, but he did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja."He look on with hope."We could cut him a break and pass him."He said."Mizuki-sensei, the other students created at least three effective replications. But Naruto could only create one and look at it." Said Elm."It s pitiful. I can t pass him. Later Students graduation ceremony. The students are in a big group with there parents.

Ha ha passed it with flying colors. Student one.  
They called me first. Said Student two. Ash sits on the swing sad."I'm a ninja, genin on and I got a Froakie. Said Student 3." I wish your grandma were here to see this. I m proud of you son, we all are. Said Parent women turn and look at Ash.  
'' There, do you see him? Said Woman 1."It's that boy.I hear he's the only one who failes."Said Woman 2."Hmph! Well it serves him right"Said woman 1"Just imagine if he became a ninja. I mean he s the boy who- Said woman 2."Shhh! We re not aloud to talk about that! Said woman stands next to Ash and Ash looks at him in confusion."Alright"Said Parent 3.  
With the 3rd Pokemon Master and Elm.

3rd Pokemon Master There s something we need to talk about.(Ash is no longer on the swing,)  
With Ash and Mizuki sitting on the balcony of a tall building.  
Elm-senei s tough, but he s not against you. He why? Why only me? Said Ash. "He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He s like you, ya know? No parents no family. Said Mizuki." But this time I really wanted to graduate. Said Ash."Pluse I'm afeard that Elm mint take away my only friend this time."He said."Oh you must mind Pikachu.(chuckles) Then I guess I have to tell you. Said Mizuki."Huh?"Said Ash."It a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it."He stares, eyes wide and mouth a :"I sercret?"He said.  
Elm gazing at the moon from his bed, remembering what the 3rd told him at the graduation ceremony."I know how you grew up just like Ash, without the love of a mother and fther,the warmth of a family."Said The 3rd Pokemon Master.

Flashback- The fox demon can be seen destroying the land again and you can here the cries of ninja in battle.

Ninja 1: It s getting closer, don t let it near the village! (A leaf shinobi flees the battlefield with a young Elm struggling in his arms.)  
Elm:Let me go! My mom and dad are still fighting back there! Aaaaahhhhh!

[A close-up of the fox demons eye suddenly appears on screen. It is full of anger and hate. ***End Flashback***]

"Elm-Sensei wake up!"Said Mizuki."What? What is it? Elm."You need to come to Lord Pokemon Master s right away! It s Ash. He stole the sacred scroll! Said Mizuki." You mean the scroll of sealing? No! Said Elm.

Ash studying the sacred scroll in the forest surrounding Konaha.

Ninja 1: Lord Pokemon Master! This is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!

Ninja 2: That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage, secrets know only to our village!

Ninja 3: If it falls into the wrong hands it could destroy our entire way of life.

3rd Pokemon Master: Alright. Bring Ashand where his Pikachu. here at once!

Ninja: Sire!

[The 3rd swings right arm and the group disappears instantly. Elm begins searching the edge of the village and stops on top a building out of breath.]

Elm:huff puff) *Where would he go but first I need to get Pikachu(So he went to Ash house and got Pikachu?* (huff puff huff)

[Mizuki runs down a street, leaving the village.]

"Now that I told everyone what Naruto did I can eliminate him. They ll be glad he s gone. And, of course, I keep the scroll for myself."said Mizuki.  
Ash sits in the forest, tired out, with the scroll on his back.  
"( (huff huff puff huff) Uh? Said and Pikachu walks up to him and puts his hands on his hips face twitching

'It s all over. He he he he he. Said Elm with Pikachu on his me already? Not bad. Your quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique. Said Ash.

"He s been out here practicing! I can tell how hard he s been working.?"Said Elm.  
" Listen Elm-sensei! I m gonna show you this amazing jutsu and your gonna let me graduate then everything will be okay! That s the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes. Ash said."Huh?! Where d you get that idea?! Said Elm.

"(Arms still spread but now they re flapping) Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Believe it! Said Ash. spins around to show scroll) He told me where to find the scroll and this place (stops to look at Elm s and Pikachu shocked face."(Elm down!")Said ? Mizuki?* (Elm turns around quickly and pushes Ash away form multiple kunai flying towards them. A couple hit him in his arms and legs.)Pikachu then let lose a large thunder bolt."I see that you two found our little hide away. Siad Mizuki. So that s the way it is huh? I should have known! Said Elm."kneeling on a branch of a near by tree) Ash! Give me the scroll now! Said Mizuki."Pikachu(Ash don't)"Said Pikachu."Wait a minute! (looks back and forth between Elm and Mizuki) What s going on here!? Ask Ash.''breathing hard pulls out one of the kunai and throws it) Ash! Don t let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power! Said gasp!"Ash!Elm is just trying to scare you cause he doesn t want you to have the scroll. He said. Huh!? (looks at a wounded Elm)"Said Ash. Stop lying Mizuki! Don t let him trick you Ash! Said Elm."Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh I ll tell you who s really lying. Said Mizuki"No Mizuki!"Said Elm."They ve been lying to you your whole life Ash. Since the decree twelve years ago. He said." What decree? Ask Ash."Everyone knows except you. Elm s trying to hide it from you even now. He d do anything to shut me up! He is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it? Ask Ash." Don t tell him it s forbidden! Said Elm."The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you! Said "Mizuki." STOOOP IT! [Ash is now in Pikachu look like he want to shock Mizuki]"They ve all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn t you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive! Said Mizuki."No!No no no Ash beands down and blue chakra starts swirling around him.


End file.
